Behind the Shades
by Fates-Love-Queen
Summary: Edward Cullen is just your average teenage nerd - Except for the fact that he is a Superhero with an alter ego... Bella Swan is going to learn that looks really can be deceiving. A story of secrets, lies and love. 3rd Place Public Vote Superhero Contest.


**ENTRY FOR THE SUPERHERO CONTEST**

**Story Name:** Behind the Shades

**Penname:** Fates-Love-Queen

**Rating:** M for language

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Word Count**: 5,748

**To see other entries in the Twilight/Superhero Contest, please visit the following C2: **

http:/www. fanfiction. net/community/Superhero_Contest/81828/

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. ****Stephenie Meyer owns any and all Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2010 by Fates-Love-Queen. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey Lovelies! I'll make this brief. I know it's been a while but RL has been flogging my arse lately, and not in a good way...**

**I literally haven't had any motivation to write in months, but, you will be pleased to know that this little o/s has opened the floodgates and returned my muse to me. SO, you will be hearing from me again soon *wink***

**Thanks, as always, to my super-fantastic beta kyla713, who continues to make me look better than I am. Love ya hun!**

**Thanks also go out to my fab pre-readers shaelove, jools_dk and Ardanwen78, for their honesty and guidance.**

**I hope you enjoy my SuperheroWard! (I think he's sexy!)**

* * *

"_I got a lot to say to you,  
Yeah, I got a lot to say,  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,  
Keeping them here,  
And it makes no sense at all,_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies."_

**CrushCrushCrush ~ Paramore**

* * *

All superheroes have a weakness and a lot of the time, that weakness is a woman.

Superman had Lois Lane, Spiderman had Mary-Jane, and Bruce Banner had Betty Ross etc.

This superhero has the same weakness, only she doesn't know it yet…

**Bella's POV:**

"Remember to be here nice and early tomorrow for the first Prom Committee meeting. I'm so excited!" Jessica instructed me in her nasally voice for what must have been the hundredth time today, as we made our way through the halls to the parking lot after the last bell – Sweet Jesus, she loved the sound of her own voice. Give that girl a voice recorder and a mirror, and she would die happy!

Instead of rolling my eyes, as I desperately wanted to do, I plastered my fake smile in place and nodded with the appropriate level of enthusiasm – I had perfected the smile and nod over the last twelve months.

"_Ouch! _What the fuck?"

I glanced up from the floor to see what Jessica was complaining about this time and saw that she had apparently barreled into another student. But, not just any student, I would know that brown hair anywhere…

Edward Cullen.

"Fantastic, you put a mud print on my brand new fucking cons, freak! What's the matter, four eyes aren't enough for you?"

I watched Edward's face fall as he hiked his backpack higher and fidgeted with his suspenders nervously.

"We need to put a fucking bell on you!"

By this point, it seemed as though the whole school had stopped to watch the show.

_Didn't these people have homes?_

"Jess, I'm sure it was just an accident, right, Edward?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat as Edward's seemingly depthless, topaz eyes bore into mine apologetically.

"Y-yes, I-I…"

"Bullshit! Save the 's-stuttering', freak. Lauren saw the whole thing. It was on purpose, I'd bet my life on it – I know he hates me and we all know the feeling is more than mutual," Jess yelled, effectively cutting Edward off.

"Come on, Jess, let's just go. No blood, no foul," I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not done! Do you have any idea how much these cost, asshat? Maybe I should make you get down on your hands and knees and lick them clean!"

I watched Edward visibly flinch away from her hateful words, and as his head dropped and his shoulders slumped, I felt my face grow hot in anger.

_Who the fuck does she think she is? The queen of fucking Sheba?_

"Jess, stop!"

"Oh, that's right, what was I thinking? Of course, _you_ would defend the social pariah, Bella. We all know you're harboring a secret crush. Quite frankly, it's disgusting," she stated with a smile, clearly enjoying getting one up on me and being the center of attention.

"Jessica, that's enough!" I growled through gritted teeth as Edward's head snapped up, and if it were possible, Edward's stare became more intense and his brow furrowed, as though he was concentrating on something intensely.

"Stop now, or I will air _all_ of your shit right here in front of the entire school."

I had the satisfaction of watching the color drain from her face as she blanched.

"Fine, whatever – just watch where you're fucking walking, loser," Jess said as she marched through the doors, but not before knocking Edward's shoulder roughly, sending the books he was carrying in his arms flying.

"Fucking bitch," I muttered. "Here, let me help you," I said, as I crouched and helped him gather up his things from the floor.

"That's t-terribly kind of you, B-bella, but not necessary. I can m-manage," he stuttered as he reached for the books. For a fleeting second, his hand brushed mine and I felt myself gasp, as some from of cold electric current ran through my skin, and I couldn't help but shiver at the odd, but pleasant sensation.

"S-s-sorry," he murmured, as he quickly pulled his hands away and hugged his books closer to his chest.

"Bella, come on!" Jessica whined and I grudgingly broke eye contact with Edward to glare at her before returning my attention back to him.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?"

"N-no, I'm j-just fine. Thank you f-for your c-concern though," Edward replied with a rare, small smile.

_Fuck he's gorgeous…_

I opened my mouth to tell him that I would see him tomorrow, but I was so stunned at the rare smile that nothing but a squeak came out.

Seeming proud that he had rendered me speechless, his smile widened to show off his perfect teeth as his entire face lit up.

My heart rate increased at the sight and my face was so hot I was sure even the tips of my ears were the color of tomatoes.

_Fucking traitor body._

"S-see you tomorrow, B-bella. H-Have a safe t-trip home." With that, he bowed his head – and I mean actually bowed, like we were in a fucking Jane Austen novel – turned and shuffled to his car.

After willing my shaking legs to co-operate, I walked through the schools doors to where Jess and Lauren were waiting.

My anger, which had been subdued from Edward Cullen's 'fuck me' smile, returned in full force and I rounded my shoulders to confront her.

"Why do you hate him so much? What has he ever done to you?"

"He just really gets under my skin is all," Jess said, her voice still dripping with distain.

I knew that she was lying out of her ass and that was one of the 'dirties' I had on her. But although it was great ammunition, I would never use it – as we had that in common. We both at one point had harbored feelings for Edward Cullen.

Much as I had been the year before, the Cullens had been the new students at the beginning of the school year, and as such, were highly sought after in the friend department by the schools elite. But from day one, it became apparent that they would be no one's handbag. For one, four out of the five Cullen's were paired up with each other, and the second was that said four out of five were incredibly intimidating. Not just for their supermodel good looks and gymnast's grace, but they mainly stuck to themselves – preferring to shun the school's social scene for more private and comfortable company.

That left the final Cullen. Edward - who was indeed the odd man out in more ways than one. Sure, he had the same facial features and golden eyes as his adopted siblings, but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of being confident and boisterous like his siblings, he was quiet and introverted. Instead of being poised and graceful, he was clumsy and stuttered. He wore glasses and suspenders, and was clearly socially awkward.

Jessica had seen him as a project; someone who she could 'fix' – and the fact that she saw it as her way in with the Cullens, was a bonus. So Jessica set out to woo Edward, and she pulled out every trick in the book – flirting, exposing the 'twins' every chance she had, bending over in front of him to show off her 'assets', touching him inappropriately… the list went on and on. However, no matter what she did Edward remained either oblivious to her advances or played dumb. Clearly frustrated, Jessica decided to try the direct route, and she was so sure of herself that she chose to ask Edward out in the middle of a packed lunchtime cafeteria – and it backfired royally.

Instead of getting the dream date she'd wanted, she ended up embarrassed in front of the entire school. To his defense, Edward was the perfect gentleman, letting her down easily, but that was the start of Jessica's relentless condemnation and, much to my dismay, the rest of the school followed her lead – effectively ostracizing Edward from any and all social circles.

I suppose all sheep need a shepherd…

"Bella?" I shook my head and turned to Jessica, who was still standing on the steps waiting for some form of response.

"Whatever, I'm going home," I sighed, suddenly incredibly tired.

"Alright, well, call me if you want to talk. Love ya!"

I fought the urge to purge the bile that had risen in my throat as Jessica linked her fingers through mine and air kissed me goodbye – complete with the emphasized '_mwah'_.

God, I hated this fake shit…

When I moved to Forks in my junior year, never in my wildest dreams did I imagine myself becoming the 'Queen-Bee' of Forks High School. Still to this day, I'm not entirely sure how it had happened…

On my first day, I had been incredibly nervous and my nerves were worsened by the fact the entire student body was practically buzzing with excitement about the arrival of its newest student.

Courtesy of my dad and his big fucking mouth…

Aside from getting lost and being late for every fucking class, the first few periods had gone smoothly. Of course, there were whispers, but I had always loved school and fortunately the classes had kept me interested enough to drown out the white noise. That was, until lunch. Walking into the cafeteria had been surreal, like something out of a movie, as the whole cafeteria had quietened as I walked through the doors. After a few awkward moments, two girls came running over – who I later found out were Jessica and Lauren – and asked me to join them at their table. I agreed as I didn't know anyone else and the rest, as they say, is history. After the school's 'elite' had welcomed me with open arms, the rest of the student body followed.

It wasn't until about a week later, when I overheard the story that students were spreading behind my move that I had a better idea as to why I had been accepted so easily.

According to the rumors, I had supposedly been thrown out of my private boarding school, after instigating one two many fights and I had been the school's resident 'drug lord'. Apparently, the final straw to me getting the boot, involved me breaking a fellow female student's nose after sleeping with said female's boyfriend – who also happened to be the Dean's son…

Sitting in the bathroom stall, I had struggled to contain the uncontrollable laugh that was threatening to bubble from my mouth as I listened to my supposed 'past' being told.

It was ludicrous really, given that neither of my parent's could afford for me to go to such an expensive school in the first place, with my mom being a kindergarten teacher and my dad being a Police Chief.

I honestly couldn't fathom how the rumors had started…

I had always considered myself as a quiet and bland person, content with playing the role of wallflower rather than the center of attention at my previous school. So the next day, when the Fork's High elite showed up wearing faded jeans, plaid shirts and brand new converse in place of their usual designer labels, to say I was shocked would be a fucking understatement.

Had they honestly gone out the night before and bought new clothes to match mine…?

Sadly, the real story to my move was incredibly mundane – my mom had remarried.

With her and her new husband, Phil, still in their 'newlywed' stage, I had felt incredibly uncomfortable with their sickly sweet affection and had wanted them to have some privacy, so I made the decision to move back to Forks to live with my dad.

But after having gone from virtually no friends in Phoenix to being surrounded with friends in Forks, I didn't feel the need to share my _real_ history.

So what if they believed I was a 'bad girl' with an edgy sense of style?

Was that a crime? I honestly didn't see the harm.

It wasn't as though I was lying to or hurting anyone, I just wasn't correcting.

I had embraced the attention and my new role as 'Queen Bee' that was thrust upon me and I had breathed in the admiration like air.

For once in my life, I was being accepted and I had never been happier.

At least, that's what I had thought at the time.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a car horn blaring.

"Chow, Bella!" Jessica called as she started her car, while Lauren waving maniacally in the front seat.

Sighing, I made my way across the lot to my truck and I couldn't suppress the smile as I took in my tires.

The night before had been freezing and the snow that had fallen the previous day had literally frozen solid on the ground, turning the roads into death traps as they were covered in slick ice.

My dad, Charlie, must have risen incredibly early to place the chains on the tires to make me that little bit safer.

Honestly, for all his faults, I had the best fucking dad in the world.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud remembering last year's junior prom. I hadn't wanted to go at all as I didn't dance... _ever_. Me and dancing was like oil and water – they just didn't mix. Honestly, imagine an elephant in a china shop walking a tight-rope while having an epileptic fit – not a pretty picture, but Jessica and Lauren had hounded me for weeks, so when Mike asked me to be his date, I had grudgingly accepted.

The decision had been made worse when Jessica and Lauren had demanded we all go shopping for dresses together and I was coerced into buying so much more shit than I needed – honestly, who the fuck needs 'celebrity tape' for a high school dance? It wasn't as though we all had 'DD' cups…

The torture continued as I was taken to a day spa and Jessica insisted that I get waxed. I had stated that it was unnecessary but Jessica had argued that it would please Mike on Prom night. I had literally snorted, as there was no way in hell I was letting Mike anywhere near my treasure chest. Due to the rumors that had been spread about me, everyone had assumed that I had done the horizontal tango, but the truth was that I was a virgin and although no one else knew, I was proud of it. I was saving my jewels for someone special, someone that I loved.

Eventually though, I had given in to Jess' nagging as she stated that unless I was waxed, everyone would be able to see my forest under the sheer silk material of my dress.

Let me tell you, that was the most painful experience of my life.

Clearly, 'Brazilians' were created by the same obnoxious male who thought it would be 'sexy' for a woman to parade around in death traps, also known as the 'six-inch heel'.

How do I know it was a male? Because obviously, he had never tried standing in them for eight hours at work or dancing for five hours in a club.

But heels did have one saving grace – they were a great weapon.

I wonder if said male, i.e. torture extraordinaire, would still find it sexy if I gave his incredibly sensitive pubic region a Brazilian while shoving my six-inch heel up his ass?

I think not…

When Mike showed up at the door at precisely six o'clock on prom night, Charlie was on the porch waiting.

Wearing his chief's hat, wife beater and plaid button down, he appeared as if he had jumped off a screen cap of 'Deliverance' sitting on his rocking chair, nursing his loaded shot gun and a beer.

Charlie had called Mike inside for a 'talk' and after ten minutes, Mike emerged from the house ghostly white with a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. He had even stabbed me twice whilst trying to pin my corsage to my dress with trembling fingers, constantly looking over my shoulder to my father's murderous glare.

I never found out what was said. However, what I did know was that while most of my friends were 'getting lucky' and 'popping their cherries' after prom, Mike had never laid as much as a finger on me the entire night, not even to dance…

It was fucking hilarious, and I'd hugged Charlie hard in thanks when I got home. He just winked and smiled, telling me that in no way, shape or form was Mike Newton good enough for his baby girl.

I opened the door of my truck and threw my backpack in when I was aware of the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Turning around, I sensed more than saw Edward's stare and located him standing next to his Volvo across the lot.

I absentmindedly rubbed my hand as a residual tingling remained at the spot where our skin had connected, as we continued to stare at each other.

The first day he walked through the school doors, I'd known he was different. I'd been quietly elated by Edward's rejection of Jessica, because for the first time in my life, I had found a guy that I liked. I actually don't think 'liked' would be an appropriate description; more like I was drawn to him. Something about Edward called to me on a level I had never experienced. It was as though he was a magnet and I was made of lead. My body instinctually knew exactly where he was in a room without even looking; I could feel him. And every fiber of my being lit up like a fucking Christmas tree in his presence, like some form of instinct I wasn't aware of…

I saw behind the exterior to the man underneath. The man with eyes so vibrant, that held so much more knowledge and experience than any seventeen year old should have.

The way his eyes would smile, rather than his mouth when he was amused.

The way he would absentmindedly run his hand through his hair when he was concentrating or confused.

The affection he held for his family, especially with his younger sister, Alice.

The way his subtle, yet strong muscles flexed as he moved, making me wish desperately that I had the ability of x-ray vision to get a better look through his clothes...

To everyone else, he was a stuttering shadow, but I saw a man with quiet empowerment, who, whether he was aware of it or not, emitted a commanding presence every time he walked into a room.

Behind the thick-rimmed glasses, the hair that was heavily gelled down to cover his forehead and the outdated clothes, he was beautiful and he fascinated me.

I briefly wondered why no one else had noticed these attributes, and the answer actually made me laugh. Because no one watched Edward Cullen as closely as I did.

Why hadn't I told him of my feelings, you ask?

Simple; you surround yourself with fake and superficial long enough, and eventually, some of it rubs off…

My exhibit A was Edward Cullen.

We were both from opposite ends of the spectrum; I was classed as high school royalty and Edward had been labeled the school's resident nerd – in other words, a social pariah.

I would immediately lose my status, not to mention my friends – as conceited as they were.

Not that I couldn't handle that, but I knew how fickle high school relationships were. What if we did go out, only to break up soon after? Having chosen Edward over my 'friends', I would have no one. I would be utterly alone, and that's one thing that I couldn't handle again. Not after having seen how green the grass was on this side.

So instead of pouring out my heart to the one man that mattered, I opted to watch him from the sidelines. Praying that one day, after high school was done and dusted, that I would get my chance to play in the big leagues with him.

I gave Edward a small smile and wave goodbye and waited for the returned sentiment, but instead, Edward furrowed his brows before his face turned into a mask of horror and panic.

Clearly confused and concerned, I was about to go and ask if everything was alright when I heard it. As I watched Edward's head scan quickly, I heard the deafening screech of tires. Forcing my eyes away from Edward, I looked ahead to see Tyler Crowley's van sliding across the lot, straight towards me…

I faintly heard Edward yell my name but I didn't have a chance to look back to even say goodbye, as the van was seconds away from colliding with my body.

As I closed my eyes, I expected to see my life flash before my eyes, as that's what people tell you to expect, but it didn't happen.

Instead, time slowed down and all I saw behind my eyes was regret; regret that I would never muster the courage to tell Edward how I felt and see whether he returned my feelings, that I had missed out on something wonderful with him. Regret that I wouldn't get to thank Charlie for trying to protect me and to tell him that I loved him, regret that I would never see my mom again…

I felt tears running down my cheeks as I braced for impact, but when it came, it wasn't from the direction I had been expecting…

I felt strong, cold hands wrap around my waist before my head hit something equally hard and cold, and then I was flying; but it was odd, as there was no white light…

Wasn't there supposed to be a fucking white light?

The sound of screeching was deafening, it was so close and seemed to go on forever as metal twisted around metal.

And then, everything stopped and it was incredibly quiet. All I could hear was my own ragged breathing and the ringing in my ears as I watched dancing stars from behind my eyelids.

I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings and gasped in shock before closing them tightly.

No, clearly I was hallucinating…

Slowly, I opened one of my eyes and was rendered speechless; there, right in front of my eyes in all his glory was the superhero _Shades_, hugging me tightly to his chest.

I tried to think of something to say and came up blank.

"What the fuck?"

_Wow Bella, way to impress him…_ I thought, as I internally cringed at the words that had escaped from my mouth.

He simply smiled down at me and laughed – actually laughed. The sound was beautiful and it reminded me of church bells, deep and melodic.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and I swore it was as though angels had jumped down the man's throat and lent their voice to him. It was rich like honey and made me feel warm all over.

I opened my mouth to speak unsuccessfully, probably giving him the impression of a codfish as it opened and closed repeatedly. In the end, I merely nodded, hoping that would get the point across.

Obviously getting the message, he flashed a heartbreaking smile at me, the kind that models would sell their soul for and I actually felt my girly parts tingle.

_Seriously Bella? Becoming aroused by a fucking _smile_?_

Tired of embarrassing myself in front of this god-like creature, I tried to sit up in his arms.

"Careful, you hit your head pretty hard."

As if on cue, my head began to throb so violently, the stars came back out to play.

"Ouch," I grumbled as I placed my hand on my head.

He laughed again and I swear that man could make any woman orgasm purely through laughing.

Maybe he should record it? I'm sure crime fighting didn't pay well; he may as well make some money out of it…

My ears finally stopped ringing and for the first time, I noticed that we weren't alone.

There were people everywhere; teachers, medics, and it sounded like a million girls had crowded around chanting his name, like we were on a fucking red carpet.

"Hold on," he instructed as he cradled me to his chest and though I desperately tried, I couldn't suppress the moan as I connected closed to his body.

Damn he smelled good…

It reminded me of a mix between cinnamon and freshly baked bread, and the scent made my mouth water.

"Bella!" I internally groaned as I heard Jessica's voice getting closer.

"If you'll just step back please, people?"

Thankfully, _Shades_ managed to shield me from most of the nosy crowd that had formed as he walked me to the ambulance, but clearly, he couldn't protect me from everyone…

"Oh Bella, thank god you're okay! We were so worried!" Jessica crooned, and I may have actually believed her; if she was looking at _me_ instead of _Shades_ as she said it…

As Jessica and Lauren gushed over him, I paused for a moment to take him in.

_Shades_ had been around for about twelve months now, and though he had made quite a few rescues and arrests, I had never seen him up close before.

As far as I was aware, he was the world's first 'real' superhero and, according to the rumors, he had quite a goodie bag of powers. He couldn't fly but apparently could run incredibly fast. Apparently he had super strength – it had been said that he could lift eighteen wheelers without breaking a sweat. He was virtually indestructible, as even bullets didn't penetrate his skin, and possessed super hearing and heightened senses. Not to mention that he had a knack for always being in the right place at the right time – almost as if he were psychic…

Looking at him, I noticed that he really was as good looking as the reports said, if not more so.

With his bronze hair that was in amazing, windswept disarray, as though he had spent hours in front of a hairdryer to perfect it and his angular facial features, he was a sight to behold.

His figure hugging black tee and tight, black leather pants showed his defined muscles beautifully, but it was the glasses that had me intrigued.

_Shades_ earned his name from the signature Ray Bans he wore as a mask. Like the rest of his outfit, they were black and they wrapped around his head perfectly, shielding his eyes from sight.

While everyone else was content viewing him as 'eye candy', I was desperate to get a look under those glasses.

What color were his eyes under the shades?

Were they prescription, or simply a convenient mask?

Although I had only known him a few minutes, he seemed the type of person to keep his emotions in check, and I wondered if his emotions would play out in his eyes.

Watching him smile and nod at Jessica politely, I couldn't help but notice that he felt familiar… I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about him immediately put me at ease, as though I'd known him for years…

Jessica continued to gush, telling him she had posters of him on her wall and she kissed 'him' every night before bed – um, stalker much?

Behind her head, I saw the scene of the accident and watched as Tyler was placed into the ambulance next to mine.

Apparently, according to Lauren, _Shades_ had pulled me from harms way and had laid me down before returning to pull Tyler from the van just as it crashed in to my truck. Lauren said that he had moved incredibly fast, a mere blur to the human eye.

I listened as she and Jessica droned on and on about how perfect he was until my head started to hurt.

"I think we should give Bella some space, ladies?" _Shades_ stated as he ushered them away from the ambulance, and I couldn't help but take a peek at his ass as he walked away.

"Call me later Bella!" Jess yelled, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I could no longer hear her.

"Are you in pain?"

I jumped at the voice right next to me, as I hadn't heard him come back.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, that's alright, you just startled me. Ah, a little but it's manageable. I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me. I don't know how you got here so quickly, but thank you," I whispered, suddenly incredibly shy.

"You're more than welcome."

He gave me one of those 'drop your panties' smiles, and I inappropriately found myself again becoming incredibly aroused.

He sniffed the air inconspicuously, and gave me a wicked grin.

_Holy shit, could he _smell_ that…?_

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised; he was a superhero after all…

I blushed deeper than I thought possible as my entire face started to burn with mortification.

"Relax, Bella. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm actually pleased that you find me attractive."

His hand lifted and he seemed to hesitate for a moment, before placing the back of his finger on my cheek and running it across to my ear, where he tucked my hair into place.

My breathing accelerated on its own accord as a tingling sensation started in my cheek and resonated through my whole body.

I sighed and leaned into his touch.

Why does that sensation feel so familiar?

Instantly, I remembered the images of regret that had flashed before my eyes only minutes ago… _Edward_.

I tried to sit up and instantly found myself being pushed back into the bed by his strong and powerful, yet sensual hands.

_Sensual hands? What the fuck is wrong with you?_

"I have to find someone," I said, as I struggled to look behind him.

I saw Edward's car across the lot, so I knew he hadn't left, but as I scanned the crowd I couldn't seem to find him.

Where had he gone?

"Edward?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw _Shades'_ jaw clench for a fraction of a second before releasing.

"Who's Edward?" he asked, trying to get me to focus on him.

"Edward is…" _Everything_, I thought as my mind finished the sentence, but I couldn't exactly say that to the god in front of me...

"I just, I need to talk to him."

"Bella, you need to relax, please? I'm sure he's fine. We can look for him after you've been examined."

I started to tell him that I didn't need to go to hospital, but he gave me another one of those smiles, and it was as though he had completely wiped my thought process… My mind became a complete blank.

Jesus, he should wear a warning sign; _'Beware, I dazzle…'_

Shaking myself from my stupor, I froze, as I realized that was the second time he had used my name, and I had no idea how he knew it.

I had never met him before today… Had I?

"How… How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, Bella," he murmured softly.

My eyes widened in shock as I watched him slowly lean towards me.

_Holy shit, he's going to kiss me?_

My heart rate increased to the point where I could hear it in thundering in my ears as he continued the descent, and I briefly wondered _'why me?'_ This, _man_, could have any woman in the world, what the fuck did he see in me?

The questions continued to run laps in my head but as soon as he came within an inch of my lips, I lost all coherent thought. His sweet, cool breath fanned across my face, reminding me of the sea breeze down at First Beach. I inhaled greedily and couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped my lips.

I watched his hand tentatively grasp my cheek and was about to close my eyes, when I saw it.

"What is that on your hand?" I asked distractedly as I stared at the red blob on his finger.

"Sorry?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Your hand, what is that?" I asked again as I pointed at the spot.

My cheeks flamed again at the sound of my voice. It was an octave lower and sounded as though I had just run a marathon, it was so breathy.

"Oh, you've got a gash on your head, I must have touched it before. It's just a little blood," he shrugged smiling.

As I focused on him, all I could smell was the blood, my blood, all around me and my head started to spin.

_Breathe through your mouth; breathe through your mouth…_

I felt myself start to sweat as I continued my mantra and gripped my stomach trying to stop the rolling sensation and I begged whatever god was listening not to let me throw up on my savior in front of me.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

I heard his voice, but it sounded so far away; as though I were sitting on the bottom of a pool and he was talking from the water's edge.

The blackness started to overtake my vision and as hard as I tried, I couldn't fight it – it was too strong.

My last thoughts were flashes of _Shades_ and Edward Cullen and I smiled slightly as the darkness took me under.

Tomorrow was a brand new day, and I would work my ass off to make sure that Edward Cullen was mine – no more regrets.

* * *

**A/N: So, I really hope you liked this one! I had a blast writing it! : )**

**So, are we liking _Shades_? Mmm... Leather pants ; )**

**Voting for this contest goes through from July 15 - July 22 Midnight EST so if you liked this story, please go and vote for me?**

**As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Remember, reviews are love! : )**

**Thanks for reading! Much love! Xox**


End file.
